


Help

by TheOncomingStorm40



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOncomingStorm40/pseuds/TheOncomingStorm40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs advise on how to propose to River and he goes to the only person he can think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Disclaimer: I wish some times but they're still not mine :/

Sarah Jane Smith wandered around her house, Luke had gone on a trip with his friends leaving his mother alone with K-9 and Mr. Smith. Then she heard a noise, a noise she can never forget, she raced up the stairs and saw a big blue box in her attic, a young-looking man stepped out and smiled when he saw her "just the person I was looking for too" he smiled "Doctor!" she said and quickly gave him a hug "Sarah I need your help it's important" he said. When they sat down and were drinking tea, Sarah wondered what was on his mind that was bothering him "what do you need help with?" she asked. The Doctor blushed and ducked his head "Sarah I fell in love with an amazing woman" he began. Sarah took a breath, the Doctor in love that was new "and I need help on how to propose to her". Sarah bit back a sigh of relief, she thought it was something else "ok, umm… well have you seen how humans propose?" she asked "not really, I might of but I wasn't counting it as a proposal" he said. Sarah rolled her eyes "is she married already?" she asked "I think so, I don't know, when I first met her she died. Long story don't feel like explaining" he said "well ask her first then go on from there" Sarah said "thanks Sarah, I can always count on you" the Doctor said and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I know it's really short, but I'm on a block on what to add to it. Sorry :(  
> NO MEAN COMMENTS!!!


End file.
